Darkness Manipulation
The power to manipulate darkness/shadows. Opposite to Light Manipulation. Also Called *Blackness Control/Manipulation *Darkness/Shadow Element Control *Darkness Control *Erebokinesis *Obtenebration *Shadow Bending/Control/Manipulation *Shadow Matter *Umbrakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Applications *Animated Shadow *Create/generate darkness/shadow. **Absolute Darkness **Light Absorption **Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation **Night Vision *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Solidification **Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **Umbrakinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. *Shadow Absorption *Shadow Erasure *Shadow Marionette *Umbra-Telekinesis **Umbrakinetic Flight **Umbrakinetic Surfing Techniques * Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into darkness/shadow. ** Dimensional Travel to enter their own pocket dimensional darkness/shadow. * Darkness Aura * Darkness Defense * Darkness Empowerment * Darkness Healing * Darkness Mimicry * Darkness Transmutation * Shadow Mutilation * Shadow Stealth * Shadow Swimming * Umbrakinetic Combat * Umbrakinetic Regeneration Variations * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark World Manipulation * Death Darkness Manipulation * Diabolic Darkness Manipulation * Conceptual Darkness Manipulation * Esoteric Darkness Manipulation * Grim Darkness Manipulation * Life Darkness Manipulation * Primordial Darkness Manipulation * Psychic Darkness Manipulation * Pure Darkness Manipulation * Sacred Darkness Manipulation * Spiritual Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Magic Associations *Cosmic Space Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation by tapping into the dark aspect of the elements. *Dark Form *Darkness Embodiment *Darkness Weaponry **Darkness Artillery *Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. **Mental Manipulation by learning to control dark corners of mind and soul. *Death-Force Manipulation death is often associated with darkness. *Death Shadow *Fear Inducement - Fear is often associated with darkness. *Freezing as darkness is absence of light, so cold is the absence of heat. *Ink Manipulation - black ink. *Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. *If user also has Light Manipulation, they could learn Twilight Manipulation. *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Night Embodiment *Personal Void *Twilight Manipulation when combined with Light Manipulation. *Umbrakinetic Immunity Limitations * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Light Manipulation and Light Generation are especially effective against this power. **As shadow is a dark area produced by a body coming between rays of light and a surface, light may strengthen shadow magic or may even be a requirement in some universes. * Umbrakinetic Immunity. * May be unable to create darkness/shadow, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May have to be in sync with darkness, whether their own or the source of their power. * May become affected/corrupted through extended exposure. Known Users See Also: Casting a Shadow. Darkness Shadow Both Known Objects *Darkinator (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Kanohi Kraahkan (Bionicle); the Great Mask of Shadows *Beelzebub (Date A Live) *Night Reflection (Highschool DxD) *Shadow-Shadow Fruit/Kage Kage no Mi (One Piece) *Dark-Dark Fruit/Yami Yami no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Comics Obsidian.jpg|Todd Rice/Obsidian (DC Comics) can manipulate shadows and darkness to his will. Shadow walker.jpg|Shadow Walker (DC Comics) can create and manipulate darkness. The-Darkness.jpg|Jackie Estacado (Top Cow/Image Comics) wearing The Darkness as armor. Literature File:Ungoliant_and_Melkor.jpg|Ungoliant (Tolkien) the Gloomweaver. Aleksander Morozova Darklin (The Grisha Trilogy).jpeg|Aleksander Morozova/The Darklin (The Grisha Trilogy) Queen Maeve (Throne of Glass).jpeg|Queen Maeve (Throne of Glass) Anime/Manga Dark and Light Card.jpg|The Dark Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) ShadowsSakura.png|The Shadow Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Rui Empress Paradox.png|Rui Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate her shadow. Hachiouji Saechika Shadow.JPG|Saechika Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate his shadow. Rogue's Shadow Drive.png|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) the Shadow Dragon Slayer. File:Mirajane.jpeg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) is a powerful user of this ability. Genesis Zero.gif|Zero (Fairy Tail) is a master of Darkness magic. Umbrakinetic Shadows by Pride.gif|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) manipulating his shadows. Hidan binded by the jutsu.png|Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) uses the Shadow Sewing Technique to bind his opponents with materialized shadows. Moria.jpg|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) can manipulate shadows (including his own) in a variety of ways via the Kage Kage no Mi. Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Having eaten the Yami Yami no Mi, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control darkness, giving to control gravity, create pocket dimensions, nullify one's power, and absorb the area around him. File:Shadow_Techniques.png|Makora's (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Shadow Techniques are manipulating dimensional energy to create pockets of space for a variety of feats. Natsuki Subaru's Darkness!!.gif|Natsuki Subaru (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) Live Television Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Frady (Heroes: Reborn) using this power to play with her shadow ... Umbrakinesis.gif‎|... and to create some kind of black hole. Video Games Cloud_of_darkness.png|Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III/Dissidia) 270px-Zato_Eddie_GGXrd_Portrait.png|Zato-1 (Guilty Gear) can manipulate his own shadow Eddie, a Forbidden Beast. Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction. As such, it possesses power over darkness and dark energy on a global scale, able to create an army of supernatural monsters and cover the world in darkness. Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the malevolent conscience, mind, and will of the sun god Solaris. Being composed of living dark power, he is able absorb anyone's shadow's, use darkness create an army of clones and manipulate the area around him, and control dark energy forces. Deadly_Six_ZOR.png|Zor (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a Zeti that control dark forbidden powers, able to cover an area in darkness and create minions and clones of shadows. Dark_Mystic.png|Dark Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Pandora H.png|Pandora (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of calamity,darkness and disorder. Polar Night H.png|Polar Night (Valkyrie Crusade) the maiden of eternal darkness. Shadow H.png|Shadow (Valkyrie Crusade) Shadow_Magician_H.png|Shadow Magician (Valkyrie Crusade) Master Xehanort.jpg|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) embodies the true cunning nature of darkness. Aragami.jpg|Aragami (Aragami) can manipulate shadows for a plethora of purposes. Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate).png|Dharkon (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) can create shadow eruptions and create Puppet Fighters from his own dark power. Adrian_Luca.jpg|Adrian Luca (X-Men: Destiny) Cartoons File:Comic_Shadow_Hand.png|Chirox (BIONICLE) creating a giant fist out of shadow energy. File:Stygian Full Body.png|Stygian/Pony of Shadows (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is known for this power. File:LoMN_Teridax's_Shadow_Hand.png|Teridax (BIONICLE) uses his shadow powers to take over the island of Metru Nui. File:Lord_Garmadon.jpg|Lord Garmadon (Lego Ninjago), Lord of the Underworld and Darkness. Pizzaz Miller.jpg|When angry enough, Pizzaz Miller (Moonbeam City) inexplicably forms shadows of Venetian blinds across her face, despite being in a room without blinds. Dark_Chaos.png|Darcy (Winx Club) is able to control darkness, illusions, etc. Luci's Shadow.jpg|As a demon, Luci (Disenchantment) can manipulate shadows and even make out with someone else's shadow. Black Velvet (Loonatics Unleashed).jpeg|Black Velvet (Loonatics Unleashed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries